Goodbye My Lover
by 70sforumaddict
Summary: Donna's new feelings for someone else shake things up, after Eric and her come back from California.
1. What is and what never should be

I DON'T OWN THAT 70S SHOW CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY… THE WRITINGS IN PLAY FORM ARE THE LINES FROM THE REAL SHOW…

This takes place around the time when Jackie and Hyde got busted for their "little" fling…

_(Stairwell to the Basement. Eric is following Donna down the stairs.) _

_ERIC: I can't believe they're makin' you wear those knee-high socks every day. _

_DONNA: (Laughs and opens the door to reveal Jackie and Hyde making out on the couch.) What the hell! _

_JACKIE: Oh my god. _

_ERIC: I'm blind! _

_DONNA: Jackie! _

_JACKIE: (pushes Hyde.) Get off me. _

_HYDE: (looks Donna up and down.) Great outfit._

Donna and Eric shockingly walked behind the couch, with their mouths dropped. "Hyde this is so shocking! I—well—I…" Donna could barely speak as she clearly was the only one who was that shocked about it. Eric was in shock but it seemed that Donna had been a little more hurt by it. Eric let it go and switched his attention back to Jackie and Hyde. They were staring at Donna and Eric blankly, waiting for what they had to say. "Whoa man! I never thought this would happen, I thought you guys hated each other!" Eric questioned. "We do!" Hyde quickly corrected Eric. Jackie nodded, ecstatically, agreeing. "Hyde you are such a jerk!" Donna suddenly outburst in front of everyone, leaving them to look at her in confusion. Donna quickly realized her reaction and ran out of the room. "What was that all about? It's not like it affects her or anything?" Jackie pointed out. "Yeah, okay, we will get back to you guys later! I wanna go see what is wrong with her, but then I know once I leave you are just going to go at it like animals again! Having that thought scares me! You guys are sick!" Eric decided to stomp out, following after Donna. "Man that was a total burn to Eric!" Hyde laughed once he left. "Yeah…" Jackie responded, smiling, things were silent for a second. "You know I just wanted to talk about this actually instead of making out. But Eric gave me ideas so…" Jackie said. She and Hyde lunged forward at each other.

Eric came up the basement stairs, to find Donna facing the other way crying in the drive way. He stood there and stared at her for a moment, her not realizing the audience that she had her back faced to. Eric slowly turned around and walked back downstairs, in deep confusion. He walked into the basement, with a confused look still on his face. When he came through the door, he looked up. "Oh my god! I knew it!" He was quickly reminded of the other situation that caused this. Jackie and Hyde were making out on the couch, when they turned to see Eric storm right back out of the basement door. They shrugged once he left, and started to make out again.

"Donna, I need to talk to you for a minute," Jackie barged into Donna's room. Donna didn't say anything and looked up at her. She was deeply upset about Jackie and Hyde's new relationship, but could not let Jackie know the rage she had for her inside. She looked up, pretending to be concerned with what Jackie had to say. "I know that the Hyde thing was a little bit of a shock to you… I mean, the way you over-reacted like that, I mean come on! What is up!" Jackie sat down at Donna's desk. "It was just shock Jackie," Donna muttered. "Look, Donna, Eric told me that you were crying," Jackie gently brought up. "What!" Donna didn't know how to explain her self to that. She could only pull out anger, "Jackie! Do all you guys like spy on me now! Look, you don't know what I was crying about! So, why don't you all mind your own business!" Donna was not really angry, she was just lost, and she wanted a way to drop the conversation with Jackie right now. The only way was to turn the blame around. "Whatever! Okay, I know there is a reason, AND I will find out what it is! But since you are being so bitchy right now, I don't even wanna talk to you! So I will leave you alone," Jackie stormed out of the room, amazed at yet another confusing and pointless outburst with Donna. Donna felt bad about yelling at Jackie, she did not want to fight with anyone, but she had to figure things out. She had to go talk to Hyde, and hopefully she wouldn't find him on top of Jackie.

Donna entered the basement, relieved to find Hyde alone in the chair. He looked up at her, as if knowing what she came over there for. "I think we should talk," she sat down over on the couch. "Oh yeah! But let me start, you shouldn't be mad at me. Because you were the one that was cheating on Foreman, and I really hated being apart of the affair…" Hyde came right out, knowing exactly what to talk about. "Well, you could have turned me down. I mean, I hated sneaking behind Eric's back to. But I just couldn't help it. I liked you a lot," Donna pleaded. "Well, I thought you and me were having fun, so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal if I had another fun thing with Jackie. Plus, Kelso is my friend to and that doesn't stop me. It can't stop people with no heart," Donna looked really hurt at Hyde's words. Their long term fling for the past six months before California, had made her develop serious feelings for Hyde, and she thought he felt the same way. "Donna, you love Eric. You don't love me," Hyde tried to make her feel better. Donna stood up with tears in her eyes, "But I think I do love you. Please, I love you," her voice cracked. "I am telling you Donna, we are just meant to be friends. You will get over me, just go to Eric. He loves you a lot. Look, you just need sometime to calm down." Hyde stood up with Donna, taking her hands. She still had tears in her eyes, and they were streaming down her face. She slowly turned around and walked out through the basement door. Hyde sat back down, thinking about what had happened.

"God, Donna is such a big goon! She is all cranky lately! ARRGH! She is driving me crazy!" Jackie was sitting next to Hyde in The Hub complaining. "I have tried to talk to her about what she is so upset about and she just acts like I am so nosey!" "Jackie, you are nosey. And Donna just isn't ready to share her feelings yet. God, you need to stop smothering people," Hyde was angry that Jackie was talking so mean about Donna, when she didn't deserve it. Jackie rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. Fez had come into The Hub and walked over to Jackie and Hyde, smiling. "Well, Eric and Donna told me about you guys, but I didn't think that I would see you on a date! I thought it was just a fling?" Fez was standing over them. "We are not on a date! We are just hanging out, like always," Hyde said casually. "Uh-huh… well whatever you are calling this thing, Kelso is not going to like it!" Jackie rolled her eyes once more, "Who cares what Michael thinks! He is such a cheating, lying jerk!" She threw her hands up in the air. "And no one is going to mention it to him, right?" Hyde glared at Fez. "Since when is it like me to get in other people's business!" Fez shrugged. Jackie and Hyde now rolled their eyes. "Okay, I am going to tell Kelso, I'm just waiting for the right time," Hyde explained. "You wuss! You are just trying to build up the courage to do it!" Fez teased. "No I am not! I just haven't seen him in a while! That's all!" Hyde was annoyed at Fez's teasing. "So, if he walked through that door right now, you would tell him?" Fez questioned. "Yeah, I don't care," Hyde said calming down. Kelso came into The Hub door, spotting Fez, Jackie and Hyde. Hyde quickly put his hand on the table, from around Jackie. Luckily, for him, Kelso didn't notice it before. As far as everyone knew, Kelso had no clue. "Hey guys," Kelso pulled up a chair next to Jackie. "Um… Jackie," he mumbled. Jackie quietly responded, "Michael…" They both didn't speak another word. Fez looked at Hyde, motioning his head over to Kelso, urging him to tell. Hyde hung his head down and sighed.

Eric and Donna were sitting at the kitchen table. "Man, things have just been so much better since you got back… I mean I just love being alone with you," Eric tipped his head at Donna. "You to Eric," Donna smiled. "Now I just want to start over, I love you, and I want us to completely purify our relationship! No more lies…" Eric continued, making Donna's head hang. She loved Eric, she knew that if she told him everything then that would really mess up the new passion that they had. "Eric…" she started to come clean. But then, she suddenly choked on her words. He looked at her, waiting for what Donna was about to say. "I love you too," she covered up. Eric goes into hug Donna, they both hug tightly. Eric pulled away, "So that's it, we are ready to start over?" He wanted to make sure; he could see that she was holding something in. Donna nodded.

Donna lay down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. _Maybe I don't have to tell Eric… it was just a meaningless thing. What am I thinking? I didn't cheat on him, we were broken up… But it was not right of Hyde to do that to Eric… I shouldn't have to tell him… Just keep thinking it was meaningless, well…was it? Oh my god! I can't love Hyde! I never thought the day would come when I was the one chasing after him and he was the one pushing away… _Donna rolled over on her side and tears started to roll across her cheeks, hitting the pillow and spreading. She had to talk to someone; she had no idea what to do. She couldn't go to Jackie because she was the one involved with Hyde now, she thought about going to Hyde but did not want to make him stress over it and really get him sick of her. She had no one! Right on cue, Hyde walked into her room and stood over her. Donna wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up. "Haven't been in here in a long time," he looked around. Donna just stared at him blankly. Hyde looked at her again and took a seat on her bed. "Donna, I don't want you to feel like I don't care. I don't mind being here for you and helping you. I mean, I have some explaining to do to," it was like he could read her mind. "Okay, you know, I feel like I cheated on Eric… Even though we were broken up," Donna suddenly felt relieved and didn't hesitate to open up to Hyde. "So what is the problem?" He was still confused on why she was making a big deal. Donna looked straight into his eyes, now thinking of what to say. "Hyde…" Donna started, "I never in a million years thought this would happen, but I have serious feelings for you. I don't know what it is, rather its love… But please, don't feel strange. I want us to still be really good friends, but if I told Eric this then you know he would ask. He can tell if I am lying, because I am not good at lying," Donna pleaded to Hyde for help. "Donna, I wouldn't want to wreck our friendship. I mean, to have such a strong one that you can admit something like that! That is big Donna, but I know that you love Eric… Just forget about me…" Hyde tried to make it so simple, but Donna just couldn't forget. "I know I should… Eric would work it out with me, but for now I think it is time for me to be alone," it hadn't been as comforting having Hyde there then she thought. It was so stupid of her to tell him that she might love him! But she was just used to talking to Hyde about stuff like that… Hyde got up, knowing Donna was upset and he was no help. He walked out of the door into the hallway. _God, Donna can't love me. This is so screwed up! Man, I really hope she does not tell Foreman... _Hyde could not help but feel a little sick to his stomach, it was just so strange to have Donna be like this. It was definitely not like her…

(Forman driveway, later. Hyde is shooting hoops. Jackie walks up.)

JACKIE: Hey.

HYDE: Hey.

JACKIE: So, did you tell Michael yet?

HYDE: Oh. Yeah, well, I was gonna, but, you know, the timing just didn't seem right.

JACKIE: Oh, I understand. I mean, it's kind of like-it's kind of like setting your hair. If you don't wait long enough, it's totally flat and blah like Donna's. But if you wait just the right amount of time then it's perfect, like mine. Steven, are you even listening to me?

HYDE: God help me, I am.

JACKIE: Oh, Steven. (They kiss.)

(Forman Kitchen, Hyde enters reading a dictionary followed by Eric and Donna.)

KELSO: So that's what an adulteress is. I always thought that it was a tiny adult.

ERIC: (Spots Hyde and Jackie kissing and turns around, hoping that Kelso won't notice.) Hey, uh…hey, buddy, what do you say we take this party back in the living room, huh?

DONNA: (Donna spots them too, and joins Eric in decoying Kelso.) Um, yeah. That's a good idea. (She tugs on Kelso's arm, trying to drag him in the living room.)

KELSO: But I want a peanut butter and banana- (He sees Jackie and Hyde kissing and starts to chuckle) Why is Hyde kissing Jackie? (Eric and Donna stay silent with sympathetic looks on their faces and realization dawns on him.) What the hell? He's dead.

Jackie and Hyde walk off, before Kelso has time to confront them. While Kelso was by the door watching them walk away, Donna looked over at Eric who was staring at Kelso. "Eric, I need to talk to you, in the living room," she grabbed his hand. "Okay, don't we need to stay and comfort Kelso?" Eric hesitated to go with Donna. "Just real quick," Donna took his hand and pulled him in to the living room. They both took a seat on the couch. "I know we should be with Kelso, but there is something I have to tell you, since we are purifying our relationship," Donna looked at Eric. He interrupted when she was about to tell him, "Donna, whatever it is, I don't care. If it was bad you are forgiven. Nothing in the world could break us apart," Eric wanted to a sure her incase she decided to back out again. "Okay, shortly after we broke up…" Donna started to tell him the story from the beginning, how she and Hyde got themselves into the whole fling.

_Flashback…_

Donna came into the basement where Hyde was, her face was red and tears were running from her eyes. She had come barging through the basement door. She stood there, looking at him as if telling him what had just happened with her eyes. "Donna," he sat up straight and a worried look came across his face. She ran over to Hyde with her arms out and he got up to hug her. After they hugged Donna sat on the couch and Hyde sat back in the chair. "That felt good," she had a relieved tone in her voice. "What happened?" Hyde looked shocked at how upset she was. "Me… and Eric… broke up…" she could barely get the words out of her mouth, every word made more tears flow. "What? Is this because of the ring? Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Hyde came over and sat next to her. Rubbing her back with his hand. "I just loved him so much… so much," she turned to Hyde her voice was cracking. "Donna, I am here for you," he simply said, Donna stared at him for a moment. Suddenly, she threw her head towards him and started to French kiss him. She pulled her head back after a moment, leaving Hyde with a very shocked look. "Um, what was that?" He questioned. "Hyde, I just wanna forget about Eric," she pleaded to him. "Well, I don't think this is the way," he advised. "I mean, trust me Donna, I would!" Hyde chuckled looking Donna up and down. "But just not under these circumstances. It just wouldn't be right," Hyde went serious again. "I'm sorry; can we sit here for a while?" She leaned on his shoulder, his arm was around her. They both sat back, both deep in thought.

Donna and Eric are sitting on the couch; Eric has a very shocked look on his face. Donna is looking at him, waiting for him to say or do something else. "And we sat there for a while and… eventually…" Donna had tears in her eyes; she knew that she had lost Eric right then. She knew she shouldn't have told him. "Well, obviously it is something serious if you are telling me this… So how serious is it?" Eric sounded stern and demanding, which was very rare for a boy like him. Donna knew, when she heard his tone that there was no use lying, he knew the answer. "Eric, when I was with Hyde, I had this feeling like nothing else. I mean it felt so real and I can't explain it, but it wasn't what I felt for you. And it made me think that maybe I don't really love you… and if I don't really love you then the path that we are about to go on with our relationship just won't work," Donna mumbled, Eric was now looking very angry. At this point, all was forgotten about Kelso. "Donna, I have treated you better then anyone in your entire life, I went all the way to California to get you back, I love you so much. But you love a guy that doesn't even care about you, more then me?" Eric tried to set things straight. Donna had her head hanging down, shrugging her shoulders. "That doesn't mean we can't work this out," she begged him. "What, yes, yes it does Donna! Get real! I love you and you love another guy, that can't work out at all! We want totally different things from this relationship! That is why we broke up in the first place… Maybe we should have kept it that way…" The last words caught Donna's attention and she jerked her head up at Eric. "No, Eric, I don't know! All I know is that I just felt different about Hyde… I don't know which feeling is love! Please let me figure things out." "Donna, I can't do that. I'm sorry, I mean, you just told me you didn't love me!" Eric got up off of the couch and walked to the kitchen. Donna sat back on the couch; her arms were lazily plopped by her side.

Kelso got up as soon as Eric came in, "uh, not that I was listening at the door, but I couldn't help but here what happened. Man, life sucks for us right now," Kelso pouted at Eric. "I know man…" Eric went to the counter and hung his head. "So, what do you wanna do?" Kelso asked. Eric looked up at him, "Grab your van, we both need to get away… If Donna can run away on a broken heart, so can I!" Eric headed towards the sliding door. "Aren't you gonna leave a note or something?" Kelso started to follow Eric. Eric shook his head, "I'm gonna get the hell out of here," Eric turned around and headed out with Kelso.

**A/N: Wait for the second part to come out! It may take a little more then a week though. I will be at camp next week!**


	2. The Day You Slipped Away

DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY: EXCEPT THE ONES THAT AREN'T FROM THAT 70S SHOW

"Oh my god! So, Michael knows! We were going to tell him together, so it wouldn't be so hard on him. Poor Michael," Jackie gave a big sigh of frustration. Donna had just told her about what Kelso had seen then through the window. But she was just mumbling and barely speaking to Jackie, still loathing herself for what she had done to Eric. Jackie looked at Donna and decided it was time to switch the topic back over to her and Eric.

"Donna, it's going to be okay. Eric can't get anyone else, and once he realizes that then he will come running straight back to you!" Jackie tried, in her own way, to cheer Donna up.

This only made her angrier, "He would probably rather be alone for the rest of his life then be with me," her eyes got big.

"Oh Donna, they've gotta stop making Playboys and Penthouses some time!" Jackie was still in a peppy mode, in an attempt to cheer Donna up.

"Thanks Jackie," Donna pretended to be slightly more peppier, deciding that this was the nicest Jackie was going to get.

"Donna, I know that you said that it was private and you weren't ready to share it, but you can't just tell me that Eric left with out a reason why! I mean, you are teasing me! God, just tell me why he left, or I am leaving!" Jackie's frustration had been building up inside of her from Donna's consistent stubbornness. She refused to give Jackie all the details about what she had told Eric, all she had said was that she might not love Eric the way she thought she did and that was all she left it to for Jackie.

"Jackie, I know it's not fair, I'm sorry. Okay, I'll tell you. The reason I might not have strong feelings for Eric anymore is because I got with some one else when we were broken up. And I have these different feelings for him then Eric, but they are both good and I don't know which one is real! I don't know which is love! And I know that I should be with Eric, because this other guy surely has no interest in me! But I couldn't go on leading him on, pretending that I love Eric when I probably don't…" Donna let it all spill out into a mess of words. Jackie seemed to catch all of it, but another questioning had popped in her head.

"Man, that's bad. Who's the other guy?" Donna jerked her head up at Jackie, her fear had happened. She knew that Jackie would come to that. Donna gave a surrendering sigh, "Hyde," she mumbled looking back down.

Jackie's mouthed dropped, "Whoa! Whoa! Donna!" That was all Jackie could manage to squeal out. Donna had an ashamed look.

"You and Hyde! You know, don't be so sad that he doesn't love you, because I am with him right now and he hates me!" Jackie calmed down.

"You guys aren't like officially together though, it's just a fling," Donna pointed out. "True, but still… He doesn't like me…" Jackie tried to keep her point strong.

"Yeah, well… I don't know what to do…" Donna went back to thinking about her situation. Jackie gave her a love pat on the back.

Eric and Kelso sat in a bar, both with numerous beer bottles around them. "So... have we beat the record yet for most beer drunken ever… cause it feels like it!" Kelso moaned, putting his beer down and grabbing his stomach.

"Well, I'm going until I forget what my name is…" Eric continued to chug a beer. "Well, I already forgot about Hyde and Jackie… so that is has far as I wanted to go," Kelso through his hands up in the air. "AH DAMN!" Kelso realizes what he said and starts to pick up his unfinished beer again.

Eric and Kelso came out of the bar, wobbling around in the parking lot, clearly drunk.

"Man, where are we?" Eric looked around, it was dark outside so he couldn't really see his surroundings. "Oh don't worry man, we are free! Free to go where ever when ever! It doesn't matter where we are!" Kelso leaned on Eric, searching for his keys to his van.

"Whoa, you're not going to drive tonight? We are both really drunk, I think we should just sleep," Eric looked down at Kelso's hand, noticing that he was jiggling his keys in his hand.

"Eric, you are such a square!" Kelso rolled his eyes. "Where is the van?" Eric forgot about Kelso and started to look around again.

"Oh, I gave it to the valet or something. Who would of thought that a little deserted bar would have something like that!" Eric gave Kelso a crazy look, "Well, he couldn't do anything if you have the keys?"

Eric was worried about what Kelso had told him for a second but then realized what Kelso was still jingling around. "Oh, I had a spare! I always carry a spare key!" Kelso nodded. Eric looked down, worried, he gave a big sigh. "This would be so much worse if we weren't so drunk," he finally blurted out.

Eric and Kelso were walking along a dirt road, still dark outside. "Man, how could anyone see that coming? I mean, come on, if someone offered to take your car you would let them!" Kelso turned to Eric who was looking worn out.

"Yeah, whatever, well they said he went down this way, so at least we got some chance that maybe he realized what a piece of crap your van is and ditched it not to far from here!" He had an angry tone.

"Hey! That van is a classic!" Kelso was clearly insulted. "Plus, you're the one that just had to get away! I wanted to stay behind and kick Hyde's ass! I mean, there is no way he could take two of us!" Kelso switched the blame over to Eric.

"Man, staying behind would have been worse! I mean, Hyde stole the women that we loved! That is humiliating! I couldn't bare to look at those people in my house," Eric explained himself. "Yeah… well, whatever…" Kelso realized that Eric was right, _how could Hyde do this to his best friends? He must of gone over board with the circle!_ Kelso and Eric both walked in silence thinking of the intense "betrayal" of their best friend.

"Man, we have been walking for an hour straight! I think some one stole the van, so BURN! So you better say sorry for calling it a piece of crap!" Kelso had a sound of triumph. Eric rolled his eyes, "It is a piece of crap! And it's no burn! Our ride home is gone and we are in the middle of no where!" Eric through his hands up in the air and sat down on the side of the deserted dusty road.

"Relax, I saw a truck stop about a mile back," Kelso had a smirk across his face. Eric looked up at Kelso, with a shocked looked on his face. "Why didn't you say that a mile back? Ya dillhole!" Kelso's smirk faded and he rolled his eyes, "Well, DAMN, I wanted my van! And you were to busy grieving about this whole Hyde and Donna thing! What about me! Hyde stole Jackie from me WHILE I was still with her! So that is way worse mister!" Kelso pointed his finger at Eric, leaning over him. Eric sat there looking up at Kelso, with a blank look.

He finally gave a surrendering sigh, "You're right… I'm sorry man. But I just loved her so much… I, I mean… it sucks…" Eric turned away from Kelso, putting his face into his hand. "Yeah well…" Kelso agreed sitting beside Eric.

Hyde sat on the couch, looking back in forth between Jackie and Donna. They were both sitting on both sides of him, casually watching TV, while he sat awkwardly in between them. "Um, okay, I think we all three know what is going on here, so why are you guys acting so normal? It is creeping me out!" Hyde sat up straight; both Jackie and Donna looked at him.

"What is there to talk about? It's not like it's any of my business," Jackie looked confused at Hyde. "What! Okay, you make everything your business!" Hyde returned Jackie's confused look.

"Yeah, and I really would rather clear everything with Eric first," Donna really didn't care about talking about anything with Hyde. Her feelings had turned from vulnerability to anger because of Eric's recent disappearance. She really wished he had stayed to talk about it with her instead of just running off and staying angry. Jackie had to admit to herself that she was a little jealous; she didn't want Donna to steal Hyde away from her. Not after she finally had him after all that time.

_But there is no way that Donna is going to take Steven away! I mean why would he leave beautiful, irresistible Jackie Burkhart for a big goon like Donna. _She didn't mean to think such mean thoughts about Donna, and she surely didn't want to fight with her about it and drive Hyde away, thinking she was some desperate freak! So all she could do was blow it off. Hyde wanted more than anything to get out of the awkward trap he was in. He was frozen in fright between the two girls; they were trapping him in between with their eyes. He knew that they both never meant what they said, and if he just got up like it was no big deal, he would really hear about it later.

"Okay… um… that's cool…" Hyde sunk lower into the couch, deciding that the awkward silence was better then the terrifying stares he was getting from Jackie and Donna from breaking the comfortable cover they both had.

"Oh, I just remembered, I am supposed to meet Fez at the Hub… So…" Hyde quickly made an attempt to escape, "BYE!" He shot up off the couch and ran out of the basement door. Donna and Jackie both sat there, watching him take off in confusion.

"Oh poor you! You have two hot girls fighting over you, maybe even giving a possibility of topless mud wrestle! Waa!" Fez mocked Hyde, frustrated at Hyde's constant whining. Hyde looked up at Fez from his French fries, "They are not fighting over me! They just make it so hard, it's like they want to torture me or something! They get me alone, and then they act like everything's okay! So, it's not so bad at first, but then you have the long sighs, and the side glances. It's hell! I would rather them just be straight forward and yell or something, or tear my eyes out with their nails!" He put his hands up to his face, pretending to claw at his eyes with the tips of his fingers.

"Man, you are one poor son of a bitch!" Fez chuckled at him. Hyde gave him a glare. "But, man, I miss Kelso and Eric. Don't you think that we should go find them?" Fez switched the subject over, turning the mood over with it.

"Yeah, well, it's only been like a day," Hyde started to think about what Eric was thinking of him right now. He didn't even get to talk to him or anything after Donna told him. He had hoped that Eric wasn't going to get into anything stupid.

Eric and Kelso walked into the deserted truck stop and looked around. "Well, hey there! What brings you fine boys into this place?" An old woman, with a dirty apron and a coffee cup in her hand shouted to them from behind the counter.

"Oh, some one stole our van so… We are trying to find a ride…" Eric and Kelso sat on the bar stools in front of the woman. "Oh that's so sad… You boys want something to drink?" The woman didn't even wait for the two boys to answer before bringing out two glasses and pouring a bottle of beer into both glasses.

They both took them. Suddenly, a man walked up to them, he was quite large and had a long dirty beard with a dirty face to match.

"Hey, heard you boys needed a ride. Where ya headin?" He was sitting down beside them, they were both looking at him blankly.

"We really didn't have a plan… we just needed to get away from home…" Eric mumbled to him, taking a sip of beer.

"Let me guess, best friend steal both your women? And they love him now and not you?" The man said it so casually, leaving Kelso and Eric with a shocked look upon their faces. "Yeah… how did you know that?" Kelso slowly asked to man, still frozen in shock.

"Been down that road!" The man chuckled and looked away from them. They were both looking at each other in confusion. "Hey I can give you guys a ride. I am supposed to be delivering a huge beer supply to Milwaukee, but I just say 'what the hell with it'. It's beer! I'm drinkin! So you wanna join me?" Eric and Kelso both look at each other, and exchange a shrug. "Sure," they both said at once, getting up with the man.

Fez and Hyde are coming home from the Hub. "So, you think that they are home by now?" Fez looked at Hyde, who was in the passenger seat looking at Fez.

"No, they are probably out doing something stupid. You know them, they always like to be such girls about things and get so dramatic!" Hyde was getting angrier thinking about how Eric just ran off, not even giving anyone a chance to explain. Then he thought about how Kelso was also with him, they were probably building up each other's hate for him. Who knows what it would be like when they got back? Fez took a look out the window, and then his jaw dropped.

"HEY! That's Kelso's van!" A big smile crept across his face. "Man, where are they going? Follow them." Hyde looked out of the back window, his eyes following Kelso's van that just flew past them. Fez turned the steering wheel completely around fiercely, sending Hyde to hit the side door.

"Okay, there they are up ahead! They are stopping at the motel… good," Fez and Hyde's eyes were focused on the van up ahead, that Eric and Kelso were supposedly in. The van pulled into the parking lot of the Sunshine Motel and sat there peacefully, Hyde and Fez violently turned into the lot and came barging out of the car after parking beside the passenger side of the van. Fez came over to the driver's side and quickly flung the doors open. "Alright! No more running away! You come back so we can all talk about this!" Fez finally looked at the young tiny girl that was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Um, hey. Are you one of Kelso's new friends?" Fez nervously chuckled. "Who? Oh, I guess that is the owner of the van…" the girl looked a little embarrassed all of a sudden, with a little shame in her voice. "Wow, you didn't even know each other's name, you are easy!" Fez forgot all about Eric and Kelso and focused on what he thought was going on.

"Actually, promise you won't call the cops, but I kind of stole it from him at a bar about three towns back, so that must be where your friend is…" she confessed, she could see the worry in the two boys' eyes.

"What! Why would you steal of piece of junk like this?" Hyde came up behind Fez and stuck his head in the van. "I'm sorry, my boyfriend and I got in this huge fight and he left me there stranded. If I didn't get home to my parents soon then I was going to be in BIG trouble! This was like so easy… I mean, he was such a moron," the girl gave a chuckle at her last statement.

"Okay! Whatever! Just tell us where they are!" Hyde chose to ignore the grand theft auto story; he was to determined to settle things with Kelso and Eric. "I really can't say exactly, I mean it was in the middle of no where! Really sorry…" The girl tried to close the driver door to end the conversation with Fez and Hyde, when Hyde grabbed the door to stop her.

"Uh, I don't think so… We are taking this, thank you," He stepped beside for the girl to get out; she followed the instruction and slowly dropped onto the ground. She handed them the keys, a look of defeat had come across her face, she stood there frowning. Fez hopped into the passenger seat, while Hyde got into the driver's side and started the van. "Come on, let's go get Donna and Jackie," Hyde backed out of the parking lot and sped off.

Hyde and Fez came barging into the basement where Donna and Jackie sat watching TV. "Hey we are going to get Forman and Kelso," Hyde waved them over to the door, with his hand on the door knob.

"What? Where are they at?" Donna and Jackie stood up in surprise, as Donna questioned what they were both thinking. "We don't know, we are all going to try and find them. They are kind of stranded somewhere, we got there van from this girl that stole it. She says they are at some bar somewhere," Hyde explained. "So we are all just going to take off, not even knowing where the hell we are going?" Donna now looked confused, trying to talk some since into Hyde's 'bizarre' story.

"Oh road trip! Don't you get it Donna! This will be fun, and I think it is important that we all go!" Jackie seemed excited all of a sudden and ran over to Hyde, ready to go out the door. "Okay… But like how are we going to find them? And if we do, won't it be kind of awkward, I mean what do we do. Yell at them? Be happy to see them? What?" Donna was still reluctant to join them in the search.

"Donna, you don't want Eric and Kelso to be lost forever! Stop asking questions and let's just go!" Fez grabbed Donna's hand and they all headed out the door.

Kelso, Eric and the man were sitting scrunched up in the man's truck. Eric was sitting in the middle, Kelso on the passenger side, and the man was driving the car. They were all sitting in silence, "So where to begin our journey?" Eric asked intrigued at the since of 'freedom' he was feeling.

"Well, I figure we could drive a couple a miles… Then stop and drink some beer… Then go a little more… Then a quick beer stop… Then drive… Then another stop… That's the way I do it," the man turned to Kelso and Eric with a smirk. "That sounds fun!" Kelso gave his stupid little grin and nodded in agreement. "Wait? Shouldn't we like take a rest after drinking? I mean we don't wanna get drunk and drive?" Eric questioned the man's plan. Kelso and the man looked at Eric like he was crazy.

"Okay… never mind…" Eric gave up trying to bring rationality to the table. "Listen kid… I am a very skilled drunk driver… I mean you can't even tell that I am drunk when I am driving! In fact, I am not that good of a driver normally," the man tried to calm Eric down. "But you are driving pretty good right now?" Kelso pointed out. The man looked over at Kelso, and raised his eyes brows, as if saying '_exactly'_. Eric and Kelso both got the message and they got big eyed. They exchanged confused looks.


	3. Never A Right Time to Say Goodbye

I DON'T OWN THAT 70S SHOW OR ANYTHING BELONGING TO THAT 70S SHOW… BLAH BLAH BLAH…

**SO SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY OF MY STORY! I HAD SOME SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK! (AND A BIG CASE OF LAZINESS!)**

Kelso, Eric, and the man stood outside of a broken down shack, drinking beer out of the back of the truck. "Man, I am starting to wonder what Donna is doing right now…" Eric was getting a little drunk, seeming dizzy and woozy. "Probably with Jackie and Hyde having a threesome. Since they all seem to have this sick little love triangle!" Kelso grew irritated with the thought of Jackie and Donna lusting over Hyde. "You boys sure do talk a lot about these people. God, I feel like I know more about them then I should! You either need to shut up and forget about them or go home and stop nagging to me about them! You would think with all this time you spend thinking, you would actually do something about it," the man threw his arms up at the boys, getting annoyed with their constant whining. Not even beer could cure their heart ache. "No! For once I am not going to be the one to go crawling back! For once it's not my fault!" Eric stood up, offended at the man's suggestion. "Yeah!" Kelso agreed with Eric. The man shook his head in shame and began to drink his beer.

Eric was at a pay phone, dialing a number, with Kelso behind him. "I am just calling to give a little piece of my mind. Make sure they don't forget what is what! She screwed up not me!" Eric put the phone to his ear with his nostrils flaring. "Yeah, whatever… you know I don't get you. I mean, you must love Donna a lot to stalk her, I mean she is probably all over Hyde now! I would have just given her up, but no not you. Yeah, if I had your body I would be desperate to…" Kelso casually tried to figure out why Eric was so good to Donna. "I am not doing this because I am desperate! I can easily get over Donna! You, you know what buddy! At least I am not a jerk who drove my girlfriend away into my best friend's arms!" Eric pointed a finger at Kelso and raised his eye brows. "No! Hyde probably forced my Jackie! I mean why would a little hottie like her who had a hottie like me go to a dirty uggo orphan! I mean, Hyde tricked her! Yeah!" Kelso tried to convince him self that Jackie wasn't over him and that everything was just a big mistake. But he knew inside that it was over, he knew that he had pushed to far. What he told himself every night only drove him further into depression. "Um… hey Mr. Pinciotti! I was wondering if I could speak to Donna." Eric spoke urgently into the phone.

_Goes to the Pinciotti kitchen…with Bob on the phone talking to Eric…_

"Oh so you finally decide to call to let us no you are not lying on the road dead huh? Well that was a terrible thing you did to my poor Donna, walking out on her like that! And you are lucky, she's not here because she is out trying to find you! And she left you this note, I am going to read it to you…" Bob gripped the phone tight in anger.

_Back to where Eric is on the phone…_

"Uh huh… I am a stubborn bastard… a botard… get bent… got it, bye," Eric quickly hung up the phone. He did not want to hear more of Bob's ramblings, he always scared him. "Hey you actually got in contact with somebody! If I knew that was gonna happen I would have told you that you should get some one to come pick you up." The man came up behind Eric, interrupting his thoughts about the previous conversation. "What? I thought you were giving us a ride?" Eric stuttered in confusion. "Pssh, not any more! You guys are a bunch a wusses! I am tired of hearing about… _Jackie this _or _Donna that! _I am outta here!" The man rushed over to his truck, leaving Eric and Kelso to chase after him. He sped off before they could catch up. Eric and Kelso stood there in the middle of the road watching him leave.

"Okay, um, we have been driving for hours now! I am so tired; we are never going to find them!" Donna was losing hope on looking for Eric and Kelso wondering the side of the road. There was no way that they were going to be able to cover all of Wisconsin. _They might not even be in Wisconsin! _"You know Donna; I thought you wanted Eric back! You sure are being a bitch!" Hyde snapped at Donna, he was tired of her just sitting around and complaining. _God, she complained about being at home and Eric disappearing, then she complains about going out and doing something about him! She is so complicated, and she wonders why I won't be with her. Well, maybe that is not the reason, Jackie is a bigger whiner! Way worse than Donna. Why do I like Jackie more then her? _Hyde let his thoughts wonder into other things, he hadn't had any personal time with Jackie in the hectic days of Kelso and Eric's disappearance. Everything had been about Donna really. Jackie was spending all her time trying to comfort her and she was making him stay with her to. But why did he care so much about spending time with Jackie? He hated her, all he wanted was sex, and he could get that anywhere! So, how was he supposed to take that feeling? He had been battling with himself over that one thought forever.

"Steven! I told you, I need at least a 10 minute stop every 30 minutes, for a make up check! My new fuchsia pink eye shadow can't stay perfect on its own!" Jackie's head popped up next to his head, breaking his train of thought. Her shrill voice rang loud in his ears. He turned his head and pulled it back in shock, at her big, shining blue and green eyes right in front of his. "Jackie why don't you just go in the back and do it there, I mean, is it really necessary to stop completely!" Hyde protested, not wanting to delay the search any longer. "What if we hit a bump? If I mess up then I am going to scream at the top of my lungs! And I don't think that any of you want to hear that!" Jackie pointed her finger at them all, looking around at them. "Fine," Hyde let out a sigh of defeat and pulled the van over. "But in five minutes, I am going to start up again!" Hyde pointed his finger at Jackie, trying to put her back in her place that she charged out of earlier, demanding her away, and getting it, like always. "Well, Hyde, we wouldn't want your little girlfriend to look like trailer trash with no eye shadow!" Fez mocked Hyde for his give in to Jackie. "Hey! She wanted ten minutes, I said five!" Hyde reminded them. Donna gave a chuckle at Hyde's cover up; trying to act like no one knew what was really going on. "Face it, you've been whipped! You have been following her every demand for the past few days," Donna fell back against the window laughing, for the first time in a long time she wasn't thinking of Eric. She was actually having a good time, and forgetting about her whole other depressing situation. That really felt good. Hyde gave a slight smile, hanging his head down so the others would not see his sign of glee. He didn't mind them saying that, he knew it was true. He didn't mind being ordered around by Jackie that is what he always kind of liked about her. It was sort of sexy. At this point, everyone was joining in together, chuckling and smiling for no reason. Hyde's situation really wasn't that funny to them, it was the fact that they were all forgetting about the depressing atmosphere. They just didn't want it to stop.

Jackie came in the front to find all of them laughing with each other, "What is going on?" She came in with a smile to see laughter upon her friends' faces. "Oh nothing, I guess we all just got caught up in the moment. Ya done?" Donna raised her face to look at Jackie, still smiling. "Yeah, thank you Steven," Jackie turned to Hyde and gave him a kiss on the cheek and a seductive smile. Pulling on his shirt, trying to lead him to the back of the van. "Fez, why don't you take over… Or some one… Please…" He was loosing his voice, staring into Jackie's eyes, and giving in to her tug. It felt good to finally have an intimate moment; he almost forgot what it was like with Jackie. It felt good! A since of relief washed over him, as he was reassured that Jackie had not lost her spontaneous 'urges'. That was the one thing that he loved about her, that made her screeching whining voice and constant back handed compliments almost unbelievable and non-existent to moments like these. Donna and Fez got out of their way, Fez climbed into the driver's seat once they disappeared behind the curtain. Both looked at each other and gave another chuckle. Fez started up the van and went on the road again.

"Great, now we have no ride AND no beer to make everything better… Okay, this is not the kind of get away I had planned on…" Eric plumped on the sandy ground underneath the hot sun. It had only been a few minutes since the man that was their ride and their beer supply left. Kelso and Eric had waited in the middle of the road for a while, hoping that it was a prank and the man would be whizzing back towards them any minute now. After a few minutes they had finally hung their heads down from looking down the long fading road ahead. Kelso sat down next to Eric in exasperation, "Well, you the one that ran him off with all of your stupid moaning and whining about your little wussy tragic love story!" Kelso seemed calm for a moment, but the frustration had built up inside of him, he had to take out his anger on somebody. "What! You do the same thing with Jackie, dumbass!" Eric was surprised at Kelso sudden accusations. "Well…" Kelso found himself speechless to this response. Like always, he had not thought very far ahead and didn't recognize his hypocritical statement at the time. Once again, caught in his own trap. He let out a loud groan, clearly indicating that he had given up and turned his cheek away from Eric. They were both angry, but they both understood each other, so in that Eric did not respond to Kelso's stubbornness and outbursts, he knew that it was not towards him directly. He just happened to be the only person around; it was Kelso's way of telling someone that something was wrong. "At least the guy could of told us where we were!" Eric changed the subject, hoping now that the anger would be projected to the man that had stranded them in the middle of no where. "Yeah, hey, we never even got his name," Kelso realized, also being a spark to Eric's face, he was just now recalling that also. "Do you have another quarter?" Eric held his hand out, as if expecting Kelso to have one. "Sorry man," Kelso shook his head in disappointment. "Well, the only thing we can do is what we were going before, hitch hike." Eric jumped to his feet, with Kelso following. "We'll be lucky if someone comes out here!" Kelso chuckled. Eric just gave a simple nod and lead the way to walk.

_Two hours later…_

Kelso and Eric lazily walked with their heads hanging down. They had been walking, on and off, for two hours and they had both given up hope. Eric started to kick a rock around, watching it bounce two feet in front of him. "I wonder if people are looking for us?" That thought had just popped into Kelso's mind. Eric lifted his head with a shocked expression, he forgot that Donna was trying to find them, and she probably had the rest of the gang with her. "Oh man! Hyde, Jackie, Donna, and Fez are probably out there circling Wisconsin," Eric thought about them, sounding amazed that they would set out with out with out having any idea where to go or look. It got quiet for a moment when, a loud roaring, like the sound of cars off in the distance. Eric lifted his head up with a suspicious look on his face. "Hey did you hear that! It sounded like a highway! We have finally reached somewhere!" Eric had a wave of eagerness come over him for a second. His hope had been restored. "Yeah, there are tons of cars on a highway! We can get a ride and go home! Oh yeah!" Kelso jumped in the air, the biggest smile came over his face. Both the boys started to walk faster towards the noise.

The van is rocking really hard from side to side; Donna and Fez look extremely annoyed as Fez is driving. "Oh my god! I can't take it! They've been back there for like an hour rockin and rockin! This is not satisfying to my needs!" Fez whined. Donna had her hand on her head, pulling her eye lids and eye brows up. She just sat there staring in front of her; suddenly she turned around and pulled open the curtain to stick her head through. "SHUT UP!" She yelled very loudly, making everyone in the car jump in fear. The van stopped rocking and Jackie came to the front looking irritated. "My god Donna! You don't have to be so jealous!" Jackie sat in between Fez and Donna, when Hyde came up behind he, half of his body in the curtain. "Yeah we were just getting to the good part!" Hyde brought up, just as irritated. "What! If you had gone any further there would be an earth quake!" Fez turned to Hyde. "I'm not jealous of you guys, I'm worried about Eric. I mean, I hope he's okay…" Donna turned her body to the rest of the gang, with a worried look on her face. "Donna he'll be fine! You would be surprised that the creepy, crusty truck drivers find little scrawny boys most appealing! He is sure to get a ride!" Jackie shrugged. "Yeah… hey maybe we should stop for a while…" Donna suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Fez, Jackie, Hyde, and Donna are all sitting in an empty bar. Donna is talking to this old lady who is behind the car, and Jackie, Fez, and Hyde are talking and drinking together. Donna has a worried look on her face while she is talking to the bartender. "I mean, who knows! He could be lying in a ditch somewhere! And the last thing I told him was that I didn't love him! I am such a horrible person! Oh please KILL ME!" Donna plopped her head on the bar, the bartender stared at her blankly. "Honey, have a drink, that'll loosen you up!" The lady got a class from behind the counter and poured a bottle of alcohol into it, passing it to Donna. A man, suddenly, came through the door. He looked kind of big and dirty. With a big, bushy beard and a dusty jacket. "Hey Frankie! I thought you had them two young boys with ya!" The lady looked confused at the man as he sat down between Donna and the rest of the gang that was there. "Oh, I couldn't take them anymore! They were such girls! I am never doing something like that again!" The man took a drink of a bottle of beer that the woman had handed to him. Hyde looked over at the old man, suspicious. "Hey would one of those guys happen to be a scrawny little girl and the other a tall whiny girl?" Hyde asked, staring at the man. The man look over to answer. "Ew, Steven! Why did you have to make him look at us!" Jackie drew back against Hyde with a disgusted look. "Yeah, you're smart! You know 'em?" The man questioned. "Yeah we are their friends, we're lookin' for em," Donna jumped in, with a stern tone. "Yeah? They kept on going on about their little love problems. Something about these two girls named Donna and Jackie. And from what the tall whiny girl as told me, you must be Jackie," the man gave Jackie a fake smile, clearly showing that he heard her shallow comment. Everyone nodded and then turned their attention back to the man. "I'm Donna, that's Hyde, and he's Fez," Donna gave a quick introduction for all of them. "Hey! Heard about you to! Yeah, you fell in love with this dude and dumped the other dude, because you didn't think that you could love him and… I don't really know… it all gets confusing…" The man looked up at Donna, who was standing over him. Everyone looks really awkward and uncomfortable, except for Jackie who is turned the other way, doing her nails and completely oblivious to the situation. "Whatever… Where did they go!" Donna blew off the topic and went back to interrogating the man. "Hey, the last place I dumped them was about 3 miles out from the highway coming over here!" The man threw his hands up in surrender. "Great!" Donna, and the rest of the gang, turned around as soon as he finished and rushed out the door.

"Hey, thanks for the ride! You have no idea what a day it's been!" Eric and Kelso had climbed into a young man's car, who picked them up on the side of the road after they had spent 30 minutes trying to catch a ride. They almost had a ride a few minutes into it, but then the car that was about to stop for them saw a group of girls up ahead, and decided to take them instead. "Yeah, it's tough competition out here on the streets!" Kelso nodded, expectantly.

"Hey! I am always happy to help a couple of travelers trying to find their place in the world… Going where ever the wind takes them… My name is Craig," Craig turned to Eric, and Kelso and gave them one more welcoming smile. He didn't seem creepy to Eric and Kelso, he looked like a normal teenage boy. Nice brown curly hair, deep brown eyes, a smooth, clean face. "Yeah, well, we're just wanna get back to Point Place. I mean, that was our plan, but it is a lot harder to flow with the wind then it sounds!" Eric explained to Craig. "Yeah, the only good thing is all the free, stolen beer," Kelso held up three bottles of beer. "Kelso! You had that all the time! Why didn't you say something!" Eric grabbed the beer, and immediately became irritated with the delay. "Well you didn't ask," Kelso looked at Eric blankly. Eric just shook his head and turn back around. "I don't think I should drink and drive," Craig examined the beer bottle. Eric and Kelso look up at him, "Oh it doesn't matter… Nothing matters… We don't have anything to live for anymore," Eric turned slowly away from Craig, with a dramatic, fading tone. Kelso pouted and nodded. "Huh? What do you mean?" Craig became suspicious. "The whole reason we wanted to go on this trip is so we could try to clear our heads, but I can't, I have to go back and try to get my girlfriend back! Hyde is not getting in my way!" Eric raised his voice, in a new confident tone. He forgot for a moment that Craig was there. "Okay, whatever…" Craig decided to forget about Eric's story.

Eric and Kelso drove up into the Forman drive way with Craig. They both got out of the car, "HOME SWEET HOME!" Kelso yelled out loudly. "Um, Kelso, it's not your home!" Eric corrected him. "Huh! Selfish!" Kelso called out to Eric. "What the hell!" Red came barging out from the sliding door. "Oh daddy! I am never running away again!" Eric threw his arms around Red, who gave a disgusted face. "Get off me! We'll talk inside!" Red led Eric and Kelso into the kitchen.

"You are such dumbasses! To just take off like that! You had everyone worried sick!" Red scolded them, as soon as they got into the door. "Everyone is going out to look for you! They are probably all lying in a dark alley somewhere dead, because they turned Wisconsin upside down looking for you! You killed everyone!" Red pointed a finger at Kelso and Eric. "Look, I'm sorry, we were trying to come back home!" Eric tried to calm things down.

Kitty and Bob came threw the kitchen door. "Eric! Michael! Where the hell have you been! You know how much I was worried about you! I was about to call the police!" Kitty suddenly blew up on them both, as soon as she saw them. Eric looked worried at first but then something crossed his mind. "Wait, it took you guys almost a week to get the idea of calling the police!" Eric looked at them like they were crazy, "What if we were murdered! How long would it take you to call the cops then, a year!" Eric's voice grew louder. "Well Eric, your eighteen years old, if you aren't able to spend a few nights on the streets by yourself, then I don't know what to think of you!" Red shot back at Eric. "You know, I would hate to see what the rest of the kids are gonna do to ya! They took off a little while ago to look for you," Bob jumped in. "Boy I hope Steven kicks your ass!" Red turned to Eric and nodded. "Uh, you guys didn't tell my parents about me running away did you!" Kelso looked at all of them suspiciously. "Kelso, don't you think they would of noticed!" Red asked Kelso, trying to bring a clue to his mind. "Well I have a few tricks up my sleeve, all I did was stick a few pillows under my cover!" Kelso explained to them, they all give him a dumb look.

The telephone started to ring, and Kitty went to answer it. "Hello… Donna! Guess what? We have Eric and Michael right here! You guys can come home… Oh… now…. Don't do that to him! Just be happy that they are home for right now… I am not going to have none of that in my house during happy time! Buh-bye sweetie!" Kitty hung up the phone and turned back to the rest of the people. "Oh you are in trouble misters!" Kitty pointed a finger at them, and gave them a glaring look.

Kelso and Eric sat in the basement alone, both on the couch, very scrunched up and nervous. "So, when do you think they will get here?" Eric asked, frightened. "Forget that! What are they going to do to us?" Kelso looked nervously at the table. "Okay, we still have time to run!" Kelso turned to Eric. "No good, Red probably got every single fence, and every single window boarded up. There is no way out, my friend…" Eric looked around. Suddenly the noise of a door slamming from upstairs boomed through the basement, Kelso jumped up as high off the couch as he could, and gave a wild scream, "OH GOD!" Kelso yelled extremely loud while jumping up. Eric was drawn back at Kelso's paranoid reflex. "Will you chill?" Eric motioned Kelso to sit back down. "Oh no… oh no…" Kelso slowly sat back down, staying alert.

Donna and the rest of the gang came trampling down the basement stairs, looking furious. "Well, well, well, LOOK it's the traveling dillholes! Apparently they needed to take their little show on tour and skip out on life for a few days!" Donna spoke loudly, crossing her arms while standing over Eric and Donna. "You know Donna, you got a lot of nerve, you broke my heart and…" Donna cut Eric off in mid-sentence, Eric started to stand up in front of Donna. "And you broke mine! I wanted you to be here with me so we could work this out! I was confused, and you didn't even give me a chance. You are always jumping to conclusions and you never trust me!" Donna's voice started to soften up, while becoming face to face with Eric. Everyone else in the room was forgotten, and it suddenly became all about Eric and Donna. "Yeah well, you always expect me to just come running to you! I mean, no matter if it is you or me, I am always the one who has to make the first move! Did you ever think that you are not the only one that is unhappy?" Eric protested to Donna. Jackie, suddenly, decided to cut in. "Eric! You can't blame Donna for that! That is how it is for every guy! That is the law!" Jackie corrected, they both ignored her and kept staring at each other. "Eric… I'm not unhappy… I just get so sick of your ignorance!" Donna shot back. "Well, I really don't want to stand here and bicker all day! So why don't we just save time and end this now! We should of never tried to start it back up again!" Eric's rage got the best of him, and the words just started to spill out of his mouth. Donna was taken back by Eric's choice, she couldn't believe that he was just going to end it like that. She had no reason to be surprised though, she wouldn't expect him to look at her the same way after she had told him the truth about her feelings. Donna only managed to get an agreeing nod. Everyone else stood there with their mouths dropped, one moment Eric and Donna were the perfect couple, and then they are fighting like the never had any past at all.

Donna had a suitcase on her bed; she was stuffing clothes back into them. Jackie walked into the room with a suspicious look as soon as she saw Donna packing. "What's going on Donna? Are you going back to California?" Jackie had an even more concerned look as ideas had popped into her head. "Yeah, yeah I am. I was going to tell you guys when I was about to leave," Donna didn't look up from her suitcase. "Why? Donna, please, you and Eric have been broken up before and you survived living with him," Jackie tried to talk Donna out of her departure. "It's not just Eric… It's Hyde… and everything… and you…" Donna sat down on the bed, ready to spill her heart out. "Me?" Jackie questioned. "Yes! I can't stand to see you and Hyde together… before it was just Eric, but now, I can't look at anyone the same… And I am pretty sure that no one can look at me the same… I just need to forget about everything and start over…" Donna gave a lazy look at Jackie. "Donna… come on… we have been through a lot already and we have always managed to work it out. I mean, that is the great thing about all of us, we never let anything get in the way of our friendships!" Jackie raised her eye brows at Donna. "Jackie! I'm leaving! And that is final! I am going to say my good byes and I am outta here!" Donna shot up off the bed and started to pack again. "Whatever… I'll see you later…" Jackie mumbled, storming out of the room.

"What! Donna is leaving! For good!" Hyde questioned, with a worried tone. The whole gang was sitting, leaning forward towards Jackie, as she told her story about her conversation with Donna. Kelso sat in the chair across from Hyde with his mouth dropped, Eric and Fez sat on the couch with a stressed look upon their face, as Hyde sat in his chair leaning into Jackie. "I couldn't do anything to talk her out of it! She wants to get away and start over! It's your entire fault Eric!" Jackie turned sideways over to Eric, and gave him a slap on the arm. "Yeah right! She talks about me running away! Look at her! And if anyone's to blame, it's Hyde for seducing her and stealing her away!" Eric's hand shot up at Hyde. He was taken back at once, "What! Man, you are crazy! Maybe you shouldn't be such a damn girl!" Hyde had an offended tone. Suddenly, the three of them erupted in a big argument. They were all pointing fingers at each other and raising their voices at once. Fez and Kelso looked at each other, confused, they turned back to the fight.

The entire gang, Donna, Kelso, Eric, Fez, Hyde, and Jackie, stood in the drive way. Donna had a big suitcase on her back and she was hugging the rest of the gang. "Bye you guys, maybe I'll come and visit some time… you know… to see how everybody is doing…" Donna tried to make everyone feel better about her leaving. She could see the gloom in all of their faces, even Eric's, she knew that no matter how bad things were they all still cared for each other a lot. "Guys, please, don't be mad. We were all going to get out of this town someday anyway… I am just the first to go…" She tried another time. "Yeah but it is too soon, we are still in high school!" Fez whined. "Okay, okay, if you really don't wanna stay back here, then there in no reason for us to try and keep you, go." Hyde demanded sharply. The rest of them stood behind his statement, and nodded. "Why are you guys being like this!" Donna finally came out in a booming voice. "Why are you being like this! It is ridiculous for you to go anywhere!" Jackie spoke up. "I'm sorry that I screwed everything up! Okay!" Donna yelled sarcastically. "Like we said, go… bye…" Hyde and the others, except for Eric, slowly walked back into the house. Eric just stood there silent. "Just leave… there is nothing for us to say…" Donna gave a big sigh. "Donna, I have plenty to say… and you do to…" Eric lifted his head to look at Donna. "But all I wanted to say was goodbye, I just wanted to say one last goodbye for good, have fun in California," Eric said, firmly. "Okay…" Donna closed her eyes. She didn't want to say goodbye for good, it just made everything sound so permanent. She really just wanted to believe that she would return here after a long, adventurous time in California and her and Eric would fall madly in love with each other again as soon as she returned. Both forgetting about everything that had happened. "Bye Eric…" She looked him up and down one last time, and quickly turned away before the moist, hot tears came pouring from her eyes. Eric stood there in the drive way for a few seconds after Donna had left, and turned around for the sliding door.


End file.
